Avitus Solaminus
Avitus Septimus Aurelius Solaminus III Born Avitus Septimus Aurelius Solaminus III to Avitus Desicratus Cornelius Solaminus II and Augustina Felthius Solaminus a hundred and twenty-six years prior to the Third War upon a small island off the coast of Quel'thalas, Avitus found himself in a torn home, and a torn culture. The road from his upbringing and his being the leader of the Neo-Bloodsworn was not easy in any manner. Avitus' path was wrought with much hardship and torment, littered with great loss and hatred for his being. House Solaminus (House Sunblade) Being one of the two major houses on the time-lost island off the coast of Quel'thalas, House Solaminus was once a mighty politically-driven house. Led by Lord Avitus Solaminus II, it was by his father, Lord Avitus Lucius Solaminus that the island was made hospitable. He led the Golden Sapphire, a private military organisation owned by Lord Solaminus himself, into the island and named a home for Quel'dorei who wished to inhabit it. At the time, the only ones to inhabit the island was Solaminus, his consort, and the Golden Sapphire, whom were named after the colours of Quel'thalas--gold and blue. They were originally named "The Gold and Sapphire", but after a time, the words melded together and they were called the Golden Sapphire. Years passed, and soon, more families inhabited the island: House Bloodheart, House Ravenmoor, House Duskwhisper, House Levicon, and House Frostmoon. Being the biggest family from all of the immigrated families, House Bloodheart felt they deserved to own the land, since they held more say in the Magistry. Petty squabbling ensued, and the result was a blood feud between House Solaminus and House Bloodheart. Even after a generation passed, with Lord Solaminus II leading his House, the feud would not end--it only grew more and more petty. House Bloodheart would plant incriminating evidence on Solaminus land, and it would be traced back... Vice versa. It was only until 114 B3W that House Bloodheart was dissolved after Lord Bloodheart lost his three sons, leaving the elderly Quel'dorei no heirs. However, House Solaminus was slated for a similar fate, with Lord Solaminus II contracting a fatal illness not long after banishing his only son for the crimes he had committed. Forty years before the Third War, House Solaminus dissolved, and the Golden Sapphire took over the island, killing the remaining families by the House, or simply kicking them off of the island due to the families paying them more than their bloodlust had interest in. Avitus' Youth (112 B3W - 110 B3W) By the age of fourteen, Avitus had realised the state of where he was--an abusive home, a hateful community on the small island, as well as conspiracies against House Solaminus and the many other small noble families which lived upon the island. There were only two large families whom resided there--at least, of noteworthy sort--House Solaminus and House Bloodheart. Being the only son born to Avitus Solaminus II, Avitus was forced to take on the responsibility of garnering the name of their House and bring it further into high-standing. However, with the three heirs to the Bloodheart nobility being sworn enemies to the Solaminus family, things became tense for Avitus very quickly. It was a very chill eve, and Avitus was on his way home, having had spent his day away from his home, lest he run across his father's wrath again, whom regularly snapped from the stress that found him, and resorted to beating his son. Crossing through the main square, which was only a small marketplace long since closed out and barren, he heard the sound of close footsteps. Turning towards the direction of the noise, Avitus found the youngest of the three Bloodheart boys, who had presumably been following him for some time. The young Quel'dorei glared at Avitus, and produced a knife, with intent on stabbing Avitus then and there. A short scuffle followed, resulting in the Bloodheart boy ending up on the cobblestone ground, in a pool of his own blood. Avitus tossed away the knife and ran home, only to find the local guard standing upon the doorstep of the Solaminus Estate. His father paid off the guard, resulting in no backlash from the law enforcement--though Avitus was not through with the Bloodheart family. However, it would take almost two years for him to carry out his plan, to get back at them for his attempted murder. On the morning of the attack, Avitus took his father's armor, and headed off to the Bloodheart Estate, where he found the two remaining brothers tending to the hawkstriders. Slipping into the stables unnoticed, Avitus slaughtered the boys, writing with their own blood upon the walls "Thus the debt was repaid". This time, the guards could not be bribed. Avitus' father was forced to exile Avitus from the island, disowning his only son for the crimes committed. A sixteen-year old Thalassian boy, cast out of his home and into the world--all Avitus could do was search for something more. Avitus of the Sunfury, and the Bloodsworn (110 B3W - 40 A3W) On the day following his banishment, Avitus took it upon himself to enlist into the High Thalassian Military. Ten years of training and combat practice, and Avitus found himself a Legionnaire for what would become the Sunfury many years later. Almost in his thirties, Avitus was one of Kael'thas Sunstrider's soldiers-in-training, almost akin to that of a squire, until he hit adulthood. He learned from the Royal Guard, as well as any other who would teach him. It was in this time that he took upon the Arcane and the Sword as his means of battle, and come the end of his childhood, Avitus was trained as a paladin for what would become the Sunfury. It was during the Third War that Avitus came across the remnants of the Golden Sapphire, the private military corps turned mercenary organisation, once owned by his grandfather and inherited by his father. Knowing he was branded as an enemy of House Solaminus, and knowing the Golden Sapphire knew who he was, Avitus saw an attempt on his life in the near future. The Paladin needn't have waited long, as that night, the Golden Sapphire launched an attack on the encampment in which Avitus was posted. Among the Sin'dorei, that night was called "The Red Night", and by some stories told throughout Alliance garrisons at the time, "the Night the Skies Wept Blood". However, to most, the story was lost to time, as with most of the war stories told of the Third War that had not been centric to Prince Kael'thas, Prince Menethil, Illidan the Betrayer, or any other leader of the time. Following the decimation of Quel'thalas in Arthas Menethil's march to the Sunwell, Avitus found himself mourning the loss of Anasterian Sunstrider, and finding a newfound hatred for all who are not his kind--blaming them for this tragedy. "If we had not allowed humans to run rampant in our lands, stealing our magicks and letting them walk all over us, they would never have learned of the Sunwell! I swear on my life... I will lay waste to all who will oppose my kinsmen from this day forward, and songs will be sung of the righteous vengeance I spread across the land for this betrayal of the highest order! Only until my enemies have had their homes burned to the ground, their wives, their children, their brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, aunts, uncles, nieces and nephews slaughtered before their eyes will they know the pain we feel. Only when they cry out for their own deaths will they know. And when it is over... We shall laugh at their miserable forms and find them unfit for death--allow them to wallow in despair, as they have left us to do." - Avitus, kneeling over the body of Anasterian Sunstrider Avitus followed Kael'thas into Outland, and fought many battles under his Prince, carrying out his vow with much hatred and discrimination. He even participated in the assault upon Shattrath, though fell back to Tempest Keep to continue his service to his Prince. After Kael'thas' fall, Avitus fled Outland and returned to a changed Quel'thalas. With the Sunstrider Dynasty gone, the Sin'dorei had changed and became complacent in the heresy that the Regent Lord had placed upon their race. Avitus would not stand for it--and it was then that he noticed the banner of the Bloodsworn. Listening to the recruiter's speech, Avitus saw the glimpse of what he had longed for--what he was brought up on. He spent many years within the Ninth's ranks, and remained loyal to the very end. With Forte D'lanastion's passing in the Tanaan Jungle on Draenor, the Ninth crumbled and fell away. Members could not stand under a banner that did not have it's iconic leader at the helm, and left for other endeavors, but not Avitus. He hid away in the darkness, knowing that the legacy of the Bloodsworn could not end--it mustn't. The Rebirth of the Bloodsworn (Neo-Bloodsworn) (During the 4th Invasion) It was after the fourth Burning Legion invasion that Avitus resurfaced, under the moniker of Avitus Solaminus Aurelius D'lanastion--long after Silvermoon had forgotten, long after the specifics had been mottled by time. The D'lanastion Monarchy had long since been dead, and no blooded heirs could continue the line; with this in mind, Avitus' goal was not to play as if he was Forte's kin, but keeping the details hidden from the public would be the best in this, and so he only spoke of his being a D'lanastion, never of who he was related to, but of the legacy that which the Ninth had upheld for centuries. The new Imperator built the second iteration of the Bloodsworn upon the banner of near-zealotry, claiming that he was the embodiment of Forte D'lanastion's views and goals, and that those who would stand under the banner of the true Sin'dorei would find themselves in the Golden Age of the Sin'dorei. "The path to a bright future for the Sin'dorei is one paved with the blood and bodies of those who would oppose our goals, of those who would challenge our right; they will fear us, they will hate us, and they will never understand that which we strive for. We are the Bloodsworn; we are the definition of the Sin'dorei, we are that which the Sin'dorei were, long before the fool we call a Regent Lord took control--wrested--from the Sunstrider Dynasty. My predecessor, Imperator Forte D'lanastion, looked towards the distant future and saw the fruits that would be borne from our efforts; but, my brothers, I see the fruits borne in the near future. Yes, I see our goals being met, and I see the new era for all Sin'dorei coming. '' ''"We shall march on toward that future, and we shall leave the corpses of those who would differ along that road. Our cause is just, our path is true. Each of your faces is that of a true Sin'dorei, and the day that every Sin'dorei has returned to the marvel that is our heritage, our true culture, is the day we come upon the Golden Age. Our views will be viewed as archaic--radical, even--but do not falter. We have no room to falter, to doubt, to turn back. We will make Forte's dreams a reality, and I will guide us to that future. You shall be my hands, my feet, my eyes, my blade, my shield. Make no mistake, Bloodsworn, we shall lose blood, we shall lose lives in this crusade, but fight by my side and help me march towards the future we've sought for many a year, since the fall of the Sunwell, and I guarantee you that we shall prevail. I promise you, that we shall one day walk the golden city of Silvermoon and see that which we once had--and we shall revel. We shall adore it. And we shall know that our cause has been fulfilled, and Forte's dreams have been realised."